universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze
- Training/Causal Outfit= }} |alignment = Hero (Former Villain) |age = 26 |species = Human |status = Decreased |weapons = Crimson Saber |theme = First: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KX2pmvE7xMk Second: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFEkUrzGKQo}} In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Redemption Arc *Fusion Arc *Evox Virus Arc *Endgame Arc *Champions Arc Friends and Enemies Family Members N/A Friends *Roxy *Lucy Heartfilia *Meliodas *Devon Daniels *Ravi Shaw *Zoey Reeves *Nate Silva *Steel *Jacob Spartan *Kat *Katsuki Bakugo *Maximus Lynx *Larry Santiago-Loud *Coven Spartan *Kat II Spartan *Nana Midoriya *Ed *GIR Enemies *Evox (Former Master) *Biowulf *Skalamander *Hydro *Mandarin *Alberto *Grid *Scrozzle *Tronics *The Grimm Slayer *Noodle Burger Boy Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 10 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Machine *Ultimate Form: Overdrive Beast-X Morpher *Chain Attack: Purple Energy Slash Waves *Heart Heat Attack: Fatal Glitch *Grand Heat Attack: Enter Dark Buster *Enraged Taunt - Machine Over Heart *Disgusted Taunt - Crimson Rage *Black Execution - Virus Host Final Slash *Soul Exchange - Evox’s Connection (Pure Evil) / ??? (Good Influence) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout *Preview Skin - Enter (Dark Buster) Quotes Selection *Blaze: Evox can’t be stop Soul Exchange Offering: This is a Gift of Evox, Take it Pure Gift: This Saber is mightier than One for All Good Influence: I feel disgusted about this thing called Good Power-Up: CORRUPTION!!!! Evil Influence: HmHmHmHmHm, It feels so good to mess around with your friends Beast Unleashed: The Age of Robots will come! Intro Dialogues Normal Blaze: the age of Robots have began.... Vs. Self Blaze: My own clone Blaze: I believe there should be only one Blaze: We shall see who comes out alive Vs. Rick Blaze: You are a Failure Rick: *Burps* Says the Guy in the Latex Suit Blaze: Who said this was Latex... Vs. Nana Nana: Oooooh boy, It’s McEdgy Lord Blaze: and It’s the Daughter of their two dead dads, who failed you raise you Nana: Y-You take that back! >:’( Vs. Ichika Blaze: You’re Ghoul Powers will be very useful for Evox’s new Monster Ichika: What are you, CCG! >:( Blaze: Well, I might as well continue their Legacy Vs. Jacob Jacob: Bastard! Blaze: What’s the matter... Jacob; Your Master tried to kill Maximus and Katsuki Vs. KO 1 Blaze: Where’s your mother now, KO KO: Don’t you dare......go there.... Blaze: That’s right, She’s dead Vs. KO 2 KO: I promised that I would defeat you! Blaze: Haven’t you already defeated me from the Tournament KO: Bullshit, That was a DQ Defeat! >:( Vs. KO 3 Blaze: You and these Fleshy Mammals will be killer by my and Evox’s Hands KO; Can’t you go one day without being a Fanboy for Evox Blaze: I am not fanboying him, I am praising him... Vs. Enid Blaze: Ooooooooh, I love your new eye prescription Enid: I may not see but I will enjoy hearing your ass being beaten Blaze: I’ll just enjoy hearing you scream! Vs. Liu Kang Blaze: Fire God, please... Liu Kang: You’re dealing with something you shouldn’t mess with Blaze: Yet, the Heroes did, with other Gods Vs. Brightburn Blaze: I liked you more as a Villain Brightburn: I was until I saw what has happened to you Blaze: It was the perfect choice to me Vs. Robo Knight Blaze: You should join us, Robo Knight Robo Knight: I will never join your side of evil Blaze: Yet, You do with Vark then yourself Vs. Forever Knight Blaze: I wonder where you have been Forever Knight: In Hiding with Mama Isabella and Reptile, after Chaos Priest’s death Blaze: Good since We have plans to take over Earth without any of the other Villains Category:Human Category:Cannon Character Category:Crazy Category:Blaster Users Category:Sword User Category:Characters Category:Last Survivor Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Cyber Dimension Category:The Evox Virus Category:Hero Category:Former Villain Category:Grid Battlefield Category:Deceased